Obturators are used to tightly close apertures generally produced in steel structures, such as those frequently encountered in motor vehicle construction.
Such obturators are made from moulded plastics material and have a peripheral rim adapted to come into tight abutment against the periphery of the aperture to be obturated. Obturators are fixed due to locking lugs which deform in the aperture upon the introduction of the obturator and which again assume, by elastic return movement, a spaced position in which these locking lugs extend beyond the contour of the aperture. Thus, the obturator is kept fixed in the aperture due to the peripheral rim and to the locking lugs situated on either side of the metal sheet in which the aperture is produced.
An object of the present invention is to provide an obturator having a simplified and reliable assembly in apertures produced in metal sheets.